The present invention relates to fluid drive in the form of an oscillating piston motor.
In the prior art the most various forms of hydraulic and pneumatic rotary drives have been devised, in the case of which the linear motion of a piston and cylinder actuator is converted into a rotary one by way of a transmission designed to convert forms of motion. Such rotary drives have the shortcoming of having to be fitted with a relatively complex transmission. For this reason the mechanical design tends to be involved, they need much space and they are only able to be produced and assembled at a relatively high price.
Furthermore IC engines with oscillating pistons have been put forward in the prior art.